


A very good day

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Experimental Stuff [3]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Counting, F/F, Public Use, ass fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Mistress and sub try something new.
Series: Experimental Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639480
Kudos: 19





	A very good day

"Ready?"

You turn to look at your mistress, shivering slightly, the metal sword on her back clanking the small shield that covers her leather coated back. It's a small break in character, but meaningful.

"Ready." 

The word scarce escapes your lips before mistress grabs your arm and pulls. You both turn the corner to see a camp, and a crowd of warrior women facing you. A shove sends your naked body into a pool of mud before them.

"Fresh meat!" The yell comes from behind you, and the crowd surges forward. Hands grip and pull, moving your ass high and vulnerable, and your face deeper in the mud. Immediately you feel a chill spread throughout your body. An argument is heard from behind you, a smack, then a low grunt. Something presses against your hole, then pushes in, pulling a gasps from your lips. The thrusts are rough, but still somehow hitting the spot. A moan sounds, and you don't know who made it. The thrusts continue for a few minutes, and your face gets pushed deeper and deeper into the cold muck below you. Suddenly, a voice shouts, "She got 2 holes, don't she?"

An eager hand pulls your head up, and facing a cock. The woman it's attached to pushes it against your face. You clamp your mouth shut. A smack sounds through the air, and your cheek stings. You keep closed. Another hit. This time when she pulls her hand back, you open for her. She's immediately in your throat and you choke. The thrusts in your ass pick up the pace and something warm fills you as you gag. Another cock replaces the first, and you feel a wet line added to your side.

"One," your mistress calls from your right. The thrusts continue unabated. You feel the pace in your throat speeding up, and the cock slides into your mouth to help you swallow every drop. The woman steps aside for another, who thrusts just as eagerly. "Two." Another tally. As time passes, you eventually start to lose yourself in the pleasure. You hear a "50' before you black out.

"Water. Cold water, pulled from a mountain river it seems, brings you back. Mistress pulls your head out and checks your slightly sticky face. "No early quitting," she says, before gesturing to the women to continue fucking your face. You can feel warmth spilling out of your ass with every unabated thrust coming from behind you. When the first in line for your face cums, she rubs it on your face. 

"Filthy little whore," she spits. Later, you lie alone in the mud, utterly spent and covered head to toe in cum. And the final count for the day is 237.


End file.
